Family Portrait
by Kaaru
Summary: Stiles accepte que vous entriez dans sa tête d'hyperactif afin de vous confier les souvenirs de sa vie ô combien extraordinaire. A l'image de sa personne en somme. UA, all humain.
1. Le Dernier

**Auteur :** Kaaru !

 **Résumé :** Stiles accepte que vous entriez dans sa tête d'hyperactif afin de vous confier les souvenirs de sa vie ô combien extraordinaire. A l'image de sa personne en somme.

 **Genres :** AH - Famille - Tranche de vie - Romance.

 **Rating :** M pour plus de précautions, mais je ne promet pas de lemons digne de ce nom.

 **Personnage principal :** Stiles avec un soupçon de Derek évidemment. Et tout pleins d'autres personnages.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de Jeff Davis je ne fais donc que m'amuser avec !

* * *

 **Le Dernier.**

La tignasse au vent et la respiration sifflante, Stiles semblait plus vivant que jamais. Il sentait son sang pulser furieusement dans chacune de ses veines, agrémenté d'un sentiment nouveau, d'une puissance nouvelle : _l'adrénaline_. En cette soirée d'hiver, fouetté par l'air glaciale de sa course folle et muni d'un énorme sourire, il paraissait invincible. Et alors qu'il s'engageait sur le passage piéton en face du seul théâtre de Beacon Hills, le destin, aussi cruel a-t-il toujours été, décida de frapper. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde : le bruit infernal d'un klaxon, des phares qui l'aveuglèrent, la peur qui lui tirailla le ventre et la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentit lorsqu'un véhicule le percuta de plein fouet.

Une brume opaque et un liquide rougeâtre obstruaient sa vue. Sa tête était lourde et ses oreilles bourdonnaient d'une façon insupportable. Doucement, son corps s'engourdit et c'était à peine s'il percevait du mouvement dans sa cage thoracique. Son instinct de survie lui ordonnait d'inspirer, mais rien ne se produisait. Il manqua bientôt d'oxygène, agonisa, puis son âme sembla s'envoler, haut et loin. Quand Stiles Stilinski-Hale ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, il le touchait du bout des doigts. Son téléphone portable. Et jusqu'à la fin, la seule image qui subsista dans son esprit, gravée sous ses paupières, fut celle d'un homme entouré d'enfants. Les rayons de soleil qui avaient éclairés sa vie et qui maintenant, l'accompagnaient dans la noirceur qu'est la mort. Il se concentra surtout sur l'homme aux yeux aux multiples nuances, lui et seulement lui.

En cette tragique nuit de Décembre, alors qu'il se mettait à neiger de nouveau, le téléphone se mit à sonner et l'écran s'alluma sur un nouveau message : **_« Depuis ton dernier appel, notre Alys a fait six petits pas de plus. Notre fille marche, Stiles ! Dépêche toi.»_**

 _Ce n'est pas spécialement le plus beau souvenir que j'ai de ma vie, loin de là. C'est même le dernier souvenir qu'il me reste._ _Mais il fallait bien commencer l'histoire quelque part non ? – Stiles._

* * *

 **Un petit mot :** C'est court, je l'accorde. La suite arrive très vite. Pour en rassurer certains, je ne prévois pas de Sad-end en quelques sorte donc voilà. Bises !


	2. Fragments de souvenirs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de Jeff Davis je ne fais donc que m'amuser avec !

 **Mot d'auteur :** Pour vous faire patienter un peu, je reviens avec des fragments de souvenirs. Bonne lecture !

 **Mot d'auteur (bis) :** Ohlala, poster à 6h du matin ne me réussit pas du tout : c'était bourré de fautes et de grosses erreurs ! Il est 14H06 et j'ai refait une lecture pour remédier à cela. Désolée pour les lecteurs ayant lu la première version :/

* * *

 **Family portrait**

 **.**

 ** _« J'suis enceinte !_**

 ** _\- Non ?_**

 ** _\- Si !_**

 ** _\- Non ?_**

 ** _\- Si !_**

 ** _\- NOON ?_**

 ** _\- Si, si et si : on va avoir un bébé !_**

 ** _\- C'est merveilleux chérie !_** _explosa John Stilinski en attrapant sa fiancée au vol._ _ **»**_

 _Ils étaient comblés._

* * *

 ** _« Je vous déclare dès à présent, mari et femme. Vous pouv… »_**

 _Le prêtre n'eut pas terminé sa phrase que madame Claudia John Stilinski, ravissante dans son bustier blanc qui soulignait discrètement le léger renflement de son ventre, sautait au cou de son mari pour l'embrasser passionnément sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée._

 _C'était le plus beau jour de leurs vies._

* * *

 _La future maman posa une main chaleureuse sur son ventre rebondi et le caressa circulairement, chantant une douce berceuse dans sa langue natale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était impatiente de connaître ce petit-être qui avait élu domicile dans son bidon il y a quelques mois maintenant. Un petit-être déjà bien énergique au vu des petits coups qu'elle sentait sous sa paume._

 ** _« Sors vite bébé, maman est tellement impatiente de pouvoir te tenir dans ses bras ! »_**

* * *

 ** _« Oh, il nous a fait une belle frayeur ce petit bout ! Mais tout va bien maintenant : félicitations à vous jeunes parents pour ce courageux petit garçon,_** _déclara la sage-femme en amenant enfin le nouveau-né vers sa mère pour le fameux peau à peau._

 ** _\- Bonjour bébé,_** _souffla Claudia la gorge nouée, son fils sur sa poitrine._

 ** _\- Comment voulez-vous l'appelez ?_** _demanda l'aide-soignante au père qui grimaça en direction de sa femme._ _ **»**_

 _Cette dernière esquissa un sourire à la question, ayant sentit la grimace de son mari et ne quittant pas son bébé des yeux elle annonça :_

 ** _« Il va s'appeler M… »_**

* * *

 _John se rappellera toute sa vie l'expression choqué et halluciné qu'il avait arboré quand Claudia lui avait confié comment elle voulait nommer leur premier enfant. Il avait été vaguement conscient que sa femme lui avait dit vouloir un prénom polonais pour respecter les dernières volontés de grand-mère Stilinski, décédée il y a quelques mois -paix à son âme. La doyenne de 105 ans avait été extrêmement déçue que sa_ _seule_ _fille avait préféré affubler son_ _seul_ _petit-fils d'un prénom américain. Comme un vulgaire acteur de pacotille avait-elle baragouiné scandalisée à un dîner de famille. Mais si le futur adjoint au shérif n'avait pas sous-estimé la volonté de sa chère et tendre, il aurait posé son veto plus tôt._

* * *

 _Dans la plus grande salle des fêtes de la ville, presque tout Beacon Hills était réuni pour féliciter les nouveaux gradés dans la police. Notamment le nouvel adjoint au shérif : le jeune et prometteur John Stilinski. Mais ce dernier était bien trop obnubilé par son fils et ses mimiques adorables que par les sollicitations des habitants. Sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'extasier autour du bébé, il y avait par exemple miss Porter qui fixait intensément le bambin, faisant plusieurs allers et venues entre le nourrisson et la jeune maman, affichant une moue perplexe. La moue qu'affichait toutes les personnes s'étant approchées d'eux à cette réception et qui énervait Claudia au plus haut point._

 ** _« Il te ressemble vachement John dis donc ! On dirait que tu l'as fait tout seul !_** _s'exclama le fiancé de miss Porter dans un petit rire._ _ **»**_

 _Le papa en question ria jaune en sentant son épouse se tendre à ses côtés pour la énième fois. Cependant, c'est Mélissa McCall, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, qui tenta de détendre l'atmosphère._

 ** _« Les grains de beauté viennent incontestablement du côté de Claudia._**

 ** _\- Exact ! Et il a ses jolis yeux aussi,_** _rajouta John en passant un bras autour des épaules crispées de la mère de son enfant._ _ **»**_

 _Claudia se força à sourire, en vain._

* * *

 _ **« Mon fils est si intelligent !** proclama John avec fierté en baisant la joue rouge du bambin qui éclata de rire. **»**_

 _Il ria avec tellement de bonheur qu'il faillit en tomber à la renverse, hilare. Son père le rattrapa de justesse et ria avec lui._

 _ **« Papapapadapa !**_

 _ **\- Mais oui c'est tout à fait ça, fiston ! Tu es le plus intelligent de tous les bébés ! »**_

* * *

 _Claudia pénétra avec empressement dans la crèche des Petits Loups, et fit signe aux dames derrière la vitre. C'est une femme aux cheveux blonds qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant qui vint à sa rencontre._

 _ **« Bonjour madame, je suis la nouvelle puéricultrice ! Qui êtes-vous venue chercher ?**_

 _ **\- Bonjour, enchanté de faire votre connaissance : moi c'est Claudia. Je suis venue chercher le petit Stilinski. »**_

 _Elle l'a vit disparaître derrière la grande vitre où on pouvait apercevoir de nombreux bambins de pas plus de 2 ans et plusieurs dames en habits colorés. La nouvelle puéricultrice revint avec un petit Stilinski frénétique dans les bras, semblant impatient de retrouver sa maman._

 _ **« Bonjour mon cœur ! Elle était chouette ta journée ? Je t'ai manqué ? Mais oui que je t'ai manqué mon amour,** babilla Claudia prenant son fils tout sourire dans ses bras._

 _ **\- Monsieur a été très sage aujourd'hui : il n'a mordu personne !**_

 _ **\- C'est bien, champion !** le félicita-t-elle, fière. **»**_

 _La puéricultrice ouvrit le cahier d'appel, prit un stylo et tourna plusieurs pages avant de demander :_

 _ **« Puis-je vous demandez qui vous êtes par rapport à l'enfant s'il vous plaît ?**_

 _ **\- Pardon ?** s'étonna madame Stilinski, décontenancée quelques secondes. **Je n'ai pas compris votre question.**_

 _ **\- Je vous demande votre statut par rapport au petit Stilinski. La nounou, une amie de la famille ..? Comprenez bien que je ne peux laisser partir le petit avec n'importe qui. »**_

 _Claudia perdit son sourire et tenta de ne pas faire un scandale dans la minute. Les autres puer et auxiliaires n'avaient pas dû briefer la nouvelle. Surtout, rester calme._

 _ **« En fait, je suis sa mère,** répondit-elle avec une certaine froideur que son fils dû sentir puisqu'il commença à chouiner d'impatience._

 _ **\- Oh.**_

 _ **\- Comme vous dites. »**_

 _Madame Stilinski cala son garçon contre sa hanche, prit le stylo des mains de la puéricultrice, signa puis s'en alla sans un mot ni un regard. Est-ce qu'un jour on arrêtera de lui poser se genre de question qui la blessait au plus au point ? Elle en doutait mais elle priait pour._

* * *

 _ **« Mais… Tu marches ! »**_

 _John n'en revenait pas, ne quittant pas son fils des yeux. Ce dernier était debout sur ses deux pieds et avançait avec hésitation vers lui, pas à pas. Claudia avait la caméra rivée sur le petit homme et sautillait plus qu'elle ne filmait, au paroxysme de l'excitation. Le petit continuait toujours d'aligner les pas, plus du tout en direction de son père mais du placard à friandises. Une fois devant, le garçon tomba lourdement sur ses fesses volumineuses à cause de la couche qu'il portait, puis ouvrit le placard pour en sortir un paquet de cookies et frapper le carrelage avec, en réclamant de toute évidence._

 _ **« Bravo fiston ! »**_

* * *

 _La grande banderole qui prenait de la place dans le salon de l'appartement des Stilinski affichait :_ _ **« Joyeux Premier Anniversaire M ! »**_

 _Un an déjà…_

* * *

 ** _« BISCUIT !_**

 ** _\- J'ai dit non !_** _assena Claudia avec fermeté._ _ **»**_

 _Elle ferma le placard tant convoité et prit son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier protestant en battant des jambes, très mécontent. Le petit bout d'homme répétait inlassablement le mot biscuit, déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Cela agaça prodigieusement sa maman qui monta difficilement les escaliers et prit la direction de la chambre du petit. Mais qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu pour avoir un fils aussi turbulent ? Un amour, mais un amour turbulent quand même !_

* * *

 _Claudia ferma doucement la porte de leur nouvelle maison derrière elle et s'y adossa avec un soupir._

 _ **« Alors, comment il a réagi pour son premier jour d'école ? Il a pleuré ?** demanda John en enfilant sa veste de service._

 _ **\- Tu veux rire ? C'est moi qui ai fondu en larme ouais !**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ? »**_

 _Monsieur Stilinski s'avança vers sa femme et l'a pris dans bras, embrassant son front avec douceur. Ils s'étreignirent durant un moment avant que le nouveau shérif de Beacon Hills ne se rappelle qu'il allait être en retard au boulot._

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi tellement vite ! J'en voudrais bien un autre,** proposa John avec un regard suggestif **. »**_

 _Il allait ravir la bouche tant convoitée de sa femme quand celle-ci le repoussa gentiment en gloussant._

 _ **« Tu vas être en retard ! »**_

* * *

 _Melissa fixa son fils et le petit brun à ses côtés avec perplexité :_

 _ **« Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'un… Stiles ?**_

 _ **\- Bah, c'est mon nouveau super copain de tous les temps ! »**_

* * *

 _ **« Papa ! Je sais compter jusqu'à 155 maintenant, j'peux te montrer ?**_

 _ **\- C'est bien mon fils, mais je dois me rendre au travail. Un autre jour, d'accord ?**_

 _ **\- D'accord ! Bisous papa ! »**_

* * *

 _ **« Maman, je peux inviter Scott samedi après-midi pour jouer aux aventuriers dans le jardin ?**_

 _ **\- Si ces parents sont d'accord, il n'y a pas de problèmes,** acquiesça madame Stilinski en séchant la vaisselle. **»**_

 _Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle l'imagina très bien danser de joie et cela l'a fit sourire._

* * *

 _ **« Papa ! Il y a un match de Lacross à la télévision vendredi après l'école ! On pourra le regarder ensemble ?**_

 _ **\- Désolé fiston, mais je dois rester au poste de police vendredi soir. Une autre fois, d'accord ?**_

 _ **\- Oh, d'accord pas grave je le regarderais avec Scott. »**_

* * *

 _ **« SCOTT ?! Mais enfin, pourquoi tu pleures ?** s'exclama le petit Stiles avec affolement. **»**_

 _McCall hésita quelques secondes, mais se décida rapidement au vu du regard inquiet et concerné de son ami._

 _ **« Mon papa nous a abandonné ma maman et moi. Un jour il est parti et il n'est plus jamais revenu. »**_

 _Puis le petit garçon aux boucles brunes et à la peau mate éclata en sanglot. Instinctivement, Stiles le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, tentant de le consoler d'une manière plus fraternelle qu'amicale._

 _ **« T'inquiète pas Scotti, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais moi ! »**_

 _C'était une promesse. La première entre eux, et surtout la seule._

* * *

 _ **« C'est plus simple pour mes copains de me surnommer Stiles, maman. J'ai un prénom bien trop compliqué à prononcer.**_

 _ **\- Mais moi je l'adore ton prénom !**_

 _ **\- Normal, c'est toi qui me l'a donné,** gloussa le garçon. **»**_

* * *

 _ **« Papa ! Il y a une exposition en ville sur l'aéronautique et..**_

 _ **\- Désolé fiston,** coupa John. **Mais j'suis sur une importante affaire en ce moment, donc si tu pouvais arrêter d'appeler sans arrêt au poste ça m'arrangerait.**_

 _ **\- Désolé,** s'excusa piteusement Stiles. **J'irais avec maman. »**_

* * *

 **« Stiles bon dieu, cesse trente secondes de gigoter dans tous les sens ! Tu vas me rendre chèvre si ça continue ! C'est trop te demander que d'être calme et d'arrêter de bavarder ? »**

* * *

 _ **« Maman ça va ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, c'est juste un mal de tête ça va passer**. »_

* * *

 ** _"Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du shérif John Stilinski. Si vous n'avez pas réussi à me joindre c'est que je suis sur le terrain. Alors veuillez me laisser un message ou me rappelez plus tard."_**

* * *

 _M. Stilinski._

 _ **Diagnostic :** ADHD_

 _ **Traitement :** médicamenteux (Aderall) et hebdomadaire._

 _C. Stilinski._

 _ **Diagnostic :** Dégénérescence fronto-temporale (DFT)._

 _ **Traitement :** aucun._

* * *

 _Claudia serra fortement son fils contre elle, contre son coeur, les lèvres pincées pour empêcher ses pleurs d'être audibles. Mais les tremblements de son corps la trahissait. Elle renifla puis embrassa le cuir chevelu de Stiles qui s'écarta légèrement de sa mère pour poser ses mains sur son visage afin de sécher ses larmes silencieuses_

 _ **« Je t'aime mon chéri. »**_

 _Stiles rougit fortement et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans la poitrine de sa mère, gêné. Il répondit néanmoins d'une voix étouffée :_

 _ **« Moi aussi je t'aime maman. »**_

 _N'en doute jamais..._

* * *

 _Stiles soupira fortement et se tourna vers Scott qui attendait patiemment que son ami se livre enfin. Il était devenu évident que le jeune Stilinski semblait préoccupé depuis des semaines, souvent silencieux et morose. Ce qui était vraiment étrange. Au début, Stiles lui avait assuré que c'était son nouveau traitement qui le claquait trop mais Scott n'était pas dupe. Il avait flairé que son frère de coeur avait des problèmes._

 _ **« Je pense que mon père va nous abandonner. Il n'est jamais à la maison. C'est encore pire depuis qu'on a appris pour la maladie de maman. Il va nous abandonner c'est sûr,** répéta Stiles d'une voix tremblante. _

_**\- T'inquiète frérot, moi je ne t'abandonnerais jamais !** dit solennellement Scott. **»**_

* * *

 _Stiles rentra dans la maison et la trouva vide, comme d'habitude depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Sa mère avait été hospitalisée deux mois plus tôt, en phase terminale de sa maladie et son père se tuait au travail pour échapper à la réalité. Stiles passait juste prendre quelques affaires avant de retourner à la voiture de madame McCall qui acceptait gentiment et avec plaisir de l'héberger._

* * *

 _ **« Je te déteste. »**_

 _John regarda son fils le fixer avec mépris et colère, puis sortir en trombe de son bureau. A quel moment Stiles était devenu un si grand garçon ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il lui semblait avoir quitté ce matin un garçonnet haut comme trois pommes au sourire édenté et qu'il vienne de faire face à un préadolescent brilliant et intelligent ?_

 _Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son coeur de père se briser._

* * *

 _Assis près du lit d'hôpital qu'occupait sa mère, Stiles lui tenait fermement la main tout en caressant ses cheveux et son visage de l'autre._

 _ **«** **T'inquiète pas maman, moi je suis là.** **»**_

 _Claudia serra à son tour la main de son fils, son seul bébé et se laissa bercé par sa voix..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ce n'est pas du tout comme cela que la fiction va être disposée. Ceci n'est que des fragments de souvenirs d'avant, en attendant les vrais chapitres qui vont arriver prochainement ! Ce n'est pas fameux et ça amène plusieurs interrogations, mais ça fait patienter. Merci de votre lecture, bises !


End file.
